Star-Crossed Lovers
by Lilith's Shadow
Summary: Naminé and Roxas, victors of the 74th Hunger Games face a bigger challenge when the theme of the 3rd Quarter Quell is announced. Will their love prevail? Or will Capitol shatter their spirit? And what is President Crudelis up to next?


**Hunger Games**

District 12, Victor's Village, House 2

**Spring 20, 1335 hours**

I collapsed on the nearest couch, kicking my 5 inch heels in the process. My younger sister, Kairi, giggled as she walked in, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. "Welcome back, Naminé. How was the Victory Tour?" She smiled slightly, placing the tray on the coffee table. I turned around to look at my sister. "Exhausting. Olette was such a lifesaver."Olette Benignus is District 12's escort. She is a soft spoken woman in her early thirties and made sure we stayed on schedule throughout the whole tour, keeping everyone sane. I reached over and grabbed a biscuit, nibbling as I sat up properly on the couch. Kairi poured herself a cup of tea, sipping it occasionally as she sat down beside me.

"Where's Roxas?" She asked about my fellow victor. "At his house. He hasn't been home in a while after all."

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Naminé Salvia, 17 years old and victor of the 74th Hunger Games. My fellow victor, Roxas Blackthorn is 17 years old as well. Curious to know why there are two victors last year? Well, it seems as though the Capitol was very interested to see some romance in the games and our mentor, Hayner Protervi came up with the whole star crossed lovers scheme to keep the two of us alive.

They weren't too far off when Roxas and I actually fell in love, driving us to survive the Games. Now, we are living comfortably in Victor's Village, without worrying about food since we earned a year's supply of fresh food from the Capitol.

"Nami? It's all over, right?" My sister's voice brought me back to the present. I embraced her after taking her cup and putting it on the table, holding her tightly. "I hope so." I whispered in her ear. I hate lying to her, but I don't want her to worry. I know for a fact that President Crudelis has something up his sleeve. The Quarter Quell is coming up. I have a bad feeling about it. The last Quarter Quell, twice the amount of tributes were chosen. District 12's oldest mentor, Hayner had won that year. I don't think I could handle sending four children into the arena this year, much less mentor them. Now I understand why Hayner resort to drinking himself to his early death. I would too if I've seen 46 children I've mentored die brutally each year.

Kairi squirmed in my arms, trying to free herself from my death trap that I call a hug. I released her and reached for another cookie. The doorbell rang loudly, alerting the two of us that we have visitors. Kairi got up to answer the door as I got comfortable on the couch, taking a bite of my biscuit.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered my eyes, blocking my sight. I smiled, feeling the roughness of the palms brushing against my cheeks. "Roxas." I pushed away his hands and turned to look at him.

He stood there behind the couch, in all his glory, a smirk plastered on his face. He changed out of the suit he was wearing and wore a blue sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. He jumped over the couch and flopped down beside me. "Hey." I swatted his arm as he reached for a biscuit. "Get your own." I pouted as he bit into a sugary butter biscuit. "But Kairi makes the best pastries." "Fine. I'll allow it this time." I snuggled up against him.

"Thoughts on the next Hunger Games?"

I frowned when Roxas asked me that. President Crudelis haven't made his next move yet, which worries me. "I'll try my best to mentor the next tributes. But with the Quarter Quell coming up, I don't know what to expect." I mumbled in a softer tone. "Luxord Inebriari is dead." His eyes widen in shock. "What?!"

* * *

**Hey people! Wow, has it been a few years since I posted! Well, as you can see, I've started another ****Roxiné**** fanfic. Basically, I used the storyline of Hunger Games and characters from Kingdom Hearts. I try my best to fit the personalities of the characters into the whole story BUT the plot is but really the same as what Suzanne Collins writes in the Hunger Games.**

**I skipped the first book and just jumped to the next. I don't plan to write a prequel for this but my mind could still be changed. I end it with a bit of suspense and I'm sure you guys want to know who President Crudelis is, as well as what roll Luxord plays in this!**

**All will be answered. In the following chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.**


End file.
